In communication systems, soft decision decoding methods are widely used at a receiver side to decode a bit sequence which is encoded at a transmitter side, thereby obtaining information from the transmitter side. Due to channel fading, shadowing, interferences and the like, error rates of conventional soft decision decoding methods may be high.